


Summer clothes

by Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female John Watson, Female Sherlock Holmes, Fingering, Joan being a pervert, Johnlock - Freeform, Lesbian, Lesbian Johnlock, Lesbian Sex, Looking up skirts, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrator, fem!lock, gender bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns/pseuds/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns
Summary: Sherlock was sat with her knees apart, apparently unaware that the skirt was doing nothing to cover her modesty in the least.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr let-bijohns-be-bi-johns.tumblr.com for updates on new stories :)

Sherlock and Joan had been in a relationship for a while now, Joan had never pushed her into anything she hadn't wanted to do, despite what Sherlock's brother thought, if anything, Sherlock had been the one seducing the army doctor into her bed.

Sherlock was quite content with her life, all of the cases under the sun, a loving girlfriend to come home to, whom only mildly nagged her about her experiments.  
They cuddled, kissed, had sex and watched movies together (much to Sherlock's dismay and Joans delight), like a proper couple.

It had been a few months since they had gotten together, they were comfortable around each other. One rather warm spring afternoon, Sherlock heaved out a box of Joans “summer clothes”, she could never understand why Joan kept so many ghastly feminine clothing items, the most feminine thing either of them got was a pair of laddered tights shoved in the back of their underwear drawer.  
Sherlock let out a quiet huff as she retrieved some shorts for Joan and what looked to be the most modest skirt in the box before shoving it back into the back of the wardrobe and going back through to the livingroom to Joan.  
“Found some shorts… and you can't seriously have worn any of those mini skirts” Sherlock said, throwing the knee length shorts into Joans lap before pulling her pyjama bottoms off unabashedly in front of Joan and pulling the skirt on.  
“Hey, I was a uni student once you know… and they are terrible” Joan laughed, eyeing Sherlock.  
“No knickers? I thought we were going out for some food?” Joan asked as she got up to get dressed.  
“We are… what do knickers have to do with it?” Sherlock asked a little baffled, she had only worn a skirt once, when she was a child and decided she didn't like it and abandoned it for a pair of dungarees.  
“Well I mean… if someone looks up your skirt…” Joan trailed off.  
“Mm, and why would someone do such a thing?”  
“By accident or because people are perverts?”  
“I'm sure I'll be fine… it's quite long… and besides, you'd probably be the one looking up my skirt, does that make you a pervert?” Sherlock asked with a raised brow.  
“definitely” Joan laughed as she walked back through, fully dressed and with a shirt in hand for Sherlock to pull on instead of her bed shirt.  
Sherlock laughed back and moved over to Joan, her movements calculated as she pulled her top off so Joan could get an eyeful of her boobs before she pulled the shirt on and buttoned it up.  
“You'll be the death of me, miss Holmes” Joan said, moving to kiss her.  
Sherlock smiled and kissed back, hands on Joans shoulders before pulling back and smiling.  
“Let's go” Joan said, taking Sherlocks hand and grabbing her wallet on the way out of the flat.

Mrs. Hudson almost dropped her tea when she saw Sherlock in the skirt.  
“are you feeling alright, Sherlock?” She asked.  
“Yes, why?” Sherlock asked, blinking at her.  
“You're in a skirt… it looks lovely and all but you've never worn anything…” She trailed off when she saw Joans face, realising she probably shouldn't say anymore in the fear of startling Sherlock back into a pair of pants.  
Sherlock cleared her throat and looked at Joan as she was escorted out of the building onto the street.

“What do you want for lunch?” Sherlock asked, her blue eyes scanning the road for a taxi as they walked a little up the road.  
“Pub lunch” Joan said, looking up at her “or we could go get a salad…” She said with a cheeky smirk.  
“Behave, I'm not some wilting flower, I want chips and pie” She said waving a taxi down.  
John laughed and squeezed her hand.  
“That's my girl”  
Sherlock smiled and got into the taxi, unawares that the skirt was slowly but surely hiking up.  
Joan frowned and pulled the skirt over Sherlock's knees, much to the amusement of Sherlock.  
“Why are you smirking for?” Joan asked.  
“Just you being all mother hen about my skirt hiking up” Sherlock teased, Joan let a small smile slip.

When they got to the pub, Joan went to order them some drinks and some food.  
They ate their food and chatted for a while when Sherlock got a text from Lestrade.  
“Case?” Joan asked, sipping her beer.  
Sherlock nodded “beheading in waterloo”  
“Well, I'll go pay, call a taxi” Joan said getting up.  
“I can't show up in a skirt” Sherlock said, her eyes widening.  
“Why on earth not?”  
“What will they think of me? I look like a schoolgirl” Sherlock muttered, looking down at herself.  
“If they say anything I'll beat them to a pulp, and you don't, Sherlock. They won't think any less of you…” Joan said, Sherlock looked up at her in slight horror.  
“What is it?” Joan asked.  
“What if it's windy?” She hissed, causing Joan to let out a giggle.  
They continued like this back and forth for a few minutes before Sherlock got another text with more information on the case, deciding the case was more important than flashing the whole Yard, she stood up and hailed a cab whilst Joan paid.

The case took them late into the evening, Joan had successfully stared daggers at anyone that commented on the skirt and they had managed to avoid any and all gusts of wind successfully.  
When they got home, Sherlock flopped on her chair with a huff whilst Joan made tea and toed her shoes off.  
John set Sherlocks tea on the mantlepiece and sat in her own chair to sip at her tea.  
Sherlock was sat with her knees apart, apparently unaware that the skirt was doing nothing to cover her modesty in the least.  
Joans eyes were drawn to the dark thatch of hair between her lovers legs as Sherlock let out a stream of deductions.  
It took Sherlock a small while to figure out why Joan was so distracted, but when she realised, she smirked and hiked the skirt up further.  
“You are terribly obvious sometimes, Watson” She teased, her fingers caressing her thigh before moving upwards to slowly unbutton her shirt.  
Joan watched with a slack jaw for a moment before snapping it shut and putting her tea aside.  
“And you can be especially sexy sometimes, Holmes” She shot back before moving over to Sherlock, a knee between Sherlock's thighs on the chair as Joan leant over her to kiss her and run a hand down the inside of Sherlocks unbuttoned shirt, cupping her boob. Sherlock sighed into Joans mouth and reached up to untuck her shirt and push a hand up into her bra, she'd always had a love of Joans breasts.  
Joans hand wandered down Sherlock's body and she rubbed her middle finger against Sherlock's clit, causing Sherlock to jump and gasp.  
Joan smirked against her lips “Let's go to bed” She murmured, gently pulling away from Sherlock and helping the disheveled woman up, steering her towards their room.

They both hurried to strip and climb onto the bed, Sherlock pulled Joan on top and kissed her hungrily as Joan slipped her hand between Sherlock's legs again.  
Sherlock let out a groan as Joan slipped two fingers into her, using her thumb to rub her clit as she slowly finger fucked her.  
Sherlock spread her legs a little further apart, her head falling back into the pillows.  
“God, faster” She moaned out wantonly, Joan happily complied, watching Sherlocks lithe body squirm beneath her. Sherlock let out a moan, her hips bucking away from Joans hand as she came.  
Joan pulled her hand away and leant down to kiss along Sherlocks shoulders and chest as she came down, surprised when Sherlock flipped them over and produced a vibrator from the bedside drawer.  
Sherlock gave Joan an evil smirk as she turned it on and pressed it to her clitorus, leaning down to get a mouthful of Joans boob as the vibrator reduced Joan to a writhing mess beneath her.  
Sherlock grinned wickedly at her as she turned the vibration up a few levels, causing Joan to cry out and grip at Sherlock's hand, not to push it away but keep her there because she was close to cumming.  
Sherlock sat back, holding the vibrator where Joan wanted it and used her spare hand to push a finger into Joan, knowing it would take a bit more than just the vibrator to get her off.  
Joan arched her back off the bed and let out a gasp as she came, gripping Sherlocks hand still as she rode out her orgasm.

Afterwards they lay on the bed, Sherlocks head on Joans chest starting to slowly drift off.  
“I think you should invest in more skirts” Joan hummed quietly, running her fingers through Sherlock's short curls. Sherlock chuckled quietly and looked up at the blonde.  
“Why? So you can be the biggest pervert ever?” She teased softly.  
“of course” Joan said with a smirk, kissing her forehead.  
“Looks like we're going clothes shopping tomorrow then” Sherlock murmured, relaxing and closing her eyes again.  
“That's not a sentence I ever expected to hear you say” Joan said with a smirk, Sherlock smiled to herself and hummed sleepily, falling asleep properly.  
Joan smiled and pulled the blanket over them and drifted off herself.


End file.
